Mantenerte a mi lado
by TravelAndReading
Summary: Hinata recuerda que este año cumple 28 y comienza a considerar que seguir con Sasuke tal vez no sea tan buena idea. DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Entre al muy bien decorado Café donde almorzaría con mis amigas este día, era miércoles así que este día mi tienda no estaba abierta por lo que podía quedarme a conversar con ellas todo el tiempo que quisieran.

El lugar estaba muy bien iluminado, plantas por todas partes y pequeñas pizarras con el menú escrito con yeso de colores. Opciones gluten free por aquí, opciones veganas por allá. Encontré la mesa que siempre usamos y pude ver que Ino ya estaba sentado con su nuevo novio, Sai. Con un suspiro de melancolía me acerque a ellos y los salude a ambos.

\- – ¿Cómo va todo con la tienda, Hinata? – me pregunto Ino una vez me senté.

\- – Como siempre, no hay mucho movimiento, pero ya tengo algunos clientes muy dados a la causa, casi puedo decir que somos amigos. – le conteste alegre.

Yo tenía una tienda de productos sustentables, ropa, textiles, algunos ingredientes orgánicos y tenía planeado expandirla a una tienda de refil de productos para el hogar. Tenía unos 10 meses de estar funcionando y aunque la tienda nunca ha estado llena de clientes, ya tenía más de una decena de personas que me visitaban muy frecuentemente. Afortunadamente tenía mi trabajo independiente como editora de un periódico así que no dependía totalmente de la tienda.

\- – ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! Se que no es fácil que este tipo de negocios despegue muy pronto, pero ya verás que toda ira mejor ahora que se acerca diciembre le recomendare a todo el mundo que compre regalos en tu tienda. – me prometió muy contenta. Estaba tan agradecida con mis amigas, eran un gran apoyo para mí.

\- – Es muy dulce de su parte, Ino, se lo agradezco mucho. – le dije sinceramente.

Poco a poco llegaron las demás, Ten Ten, Temari y Sakura, ordenamos nuestro almuerzo y comenzamos a platicar. Todas mis amigas tenían novio e Ino acababa de comprometerse con Sai. Yo sonreía escuchando sus quejas, sus confesiones y de cómo sus relaciones avanzaban de etapas de enamoramiento a etapas más serias como el caso de Ino. Aunque ellas no lo hacían adrede, me lastimaba escucharlas decir cosas como:

\- – ¿Cómo le preguntas a Hinata? ¡No ves que ella aún es virgen!

\- – Hinata cómo desearía que ya tuvieras novio ¡Solo así entenderías por que me quejo tanto de Neji!

\- – Hinata ¿Qué esperas para encontrar un novio?

\- – Vamos a la fiesta de esta noche ¡Tal vez encontramos un novio para ti!

Yo solo les sonreía y me sonrojaba, no porque me sintiera tímida de lo que decían de mí, sino que a escondidas era todo lo contrario. Me sentía avergonzada de ocultar algo a mis amigas de toda la vida, pero también no quería pensar en los comentarios que ellas podrían hacer, temía que me juzgaran de tonta, de fácil, de hacer cosas que no iban conmigo.

Desde el colegio siempre fui la niña tímida, recatada, la estudiante que siempre abotonaba todos los botones de la blusa hasta el cuello, siempre perfecta en ortografía, excelente conducta, todo eso siguió igual hasta la universidad y llegó un punto en donde me avergonzaba hacer algo alocado, por pequeño que fuera, sentía, y aún sigo sintiendo, esa necesidad de mantener la misma imagen que todo el mundo espera de mí, no tomar alcohol en público porque algún conocido de mis padres podía verme, con mi ex novio nunca nos besamos en la calle porque me daba vergüenza que alguien me reconociera y esto aplicaba desde mi forma de vestir hasta mi forma de actuar. Había llegado tan a fondo de mí que tenía un fantasma dentro que me amenazaba y me decía que me vería ridícula si intentaba salir con una falda más corta este día, si me atrevía a usar ese labial rojo que me encantaba.

Cada uno tiene sus propios fantasmas.

El almuerzo termino con ellas prometiéndome que seguían buscando a alguien para presentármelo, mientras yo solo sonreía y les decía que no era necesario. Mientras caminábamos hacia la salida logré divisar a un hombre con vestimenta formal y cabello negro que me recordó a Sasuke, me puse nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que fuera él y que mis amigas notaran alguna reacción diferente en mi y sospecharan algo, desvié la mirada rápidamente y acelere el paso a la salida.

Después de despedirme del grupo, no volví la mirada al interior del local, aunque sentía una mirada sobre mí, temía ser muy obvia, no solo con mis amigas, sino también con Sasuke, pensé que él podría molestarse.

Decidí caminar hasta la tienda ya que me quedaba al paso y además tenía un gatito nuevo al que necesitaba alimentar. Mientras caminaba comencé a soñar despierta acerca de lo que acababa de suceder, si de verdad era Sasuke, si yo pudiera acércame por su espalda y sorprenderlo con un abrazo y un beso, mientras el alegre conocía a mis amigas y ellas comentaban la bonita pareja que ambos hacíamos.

Estaba tan distraída que no me percate de un ladrillo mal colocado en la acera que casi me hace tropezar. Me acomode el cabello atrás de la oreja y me obligue a dejar de soñar cosas que no iban a suceder para avanzar en el camino.

Luego de pasar por la tienda y jugar con el gato unos minutos, regrese a mi casa y me puse a trabajar en algunos archivos que el periódico me había mandado para editar, finalmente llegó la cena y baje a comer con la familia. Estábamos mis padres, Hanabi, su novio Shino que estaba de visita y yo.

\- – ¿Cómo va todo en la universidad, Shino? – le pregunté interesada, él estaba estudiando ingeniería ambiental y era un tema que a mi me fascinaba.

\- – Todo bien, aunque estoy de vacaciones, hay algunos proyectos de compostaje y agricultura hidropónica que estamos trabajando para México y Centroamérica que me tienen algo ocupado. – contesto mientras recibía el vaso de limonada que Hanabi le servía.

\- – ¡México y Centroamérica! ¡No te atrevas a ir tan lejos sin llevarme, mi amor! – le reclamo en tono de broma mi hermana. Ellos hacían una divertida pareja, Shino muy serio y semblante de profesional y mi hermana una estudiante de artes y bailarina de ballet muy ruidosa.

\- – Por supuesto que te llevaré conmigo, Hanabi. – Shino siempre evitaba llamar a Hanabi con nombres cariñosos frente a nuestro padre ya que él era algo receloso con ella.

\- – Por supuesto después de haberse casado, Hanabi. – dijo mi padre haciendo que Hanabi asintiera alegre de imaginarse casada con Shino, mientras este solo reía nerviosamente.

\- – Hanabi, recuerda que tu hermana debería casarse antes que tú. – dijo mi mamá después de aclararse la garganta. Y ese fue en el fin de una cena e pudo haber sido bastante bonita.

\- – Cosa que no pasara pronto por lo que veo. – dijo mi padre en voz baja como queriendo que todos lo escucháramos por accidente, fingiendo que no teníamos qué contestar.

\- – Papá por favor no empieces, ¿sí? – le pedí mirándolo con desgano, estaba cansada de esta platica. Pero no, mi madre continuó:

\- – Amor, tu padre solo está preocupado por ti, recuerda que este año cumples veintiocho. – dijo mi mamá asintiendo con la cabeza como si hubiera sacado una increíble conclusión.

\- – Si, Hinata, creo que Hanabi nos dará nietos antes que tú, será la primera vez que tal cosa ocurre en muchas generaciones de la familia. – dijo mi padre escandalizado.

Qué bueno que para Shino este tema familiar no era nada nuevo, así que comenzó una platica privada con Hanabi.

Me quedé callada el resto de la cena, deseando poder decirles que mañana mismo Sasuke cenaría con nosotros, pero me mordí la lengua porque no podía hacerlo, después de lavar los platos subí a mi habitación pensativa de los sucesos de ese día. Me sentía mal, me comencé a sentir que se me iba el tiempo y el poco tiempo que tenía lo estaba gastando en Sasuke.

Sasuke era Gerente Financiero de la empresa de su familia, un hombre establecido, apuesto, inteligente, con quien tenía una aventura desde hace casi 3 años. Nos veíamos cada jueves por la noche en el Hotel _Petit Paris_ de la zona hotelera de la ciudad, en la misma habitación. Antes de eso, asistía a unos conversatorios para pequeños empresarios que me tomaban casi toda la noche y mi familia pensaba que aún seguía en eso.

Y esto era todo lo que sabia de él, me sorprendí que casi todo estaba saliendo como el plan inicial, pero comencé a llorar en silencio admitiendo que no era cierto, que yo me estaba enamorando de Sasuke, mis días pasaban volando, recordando todos los detalles que él tenía conmigo, eran cosas pequeñas pero que eran muy importantes, como que recordara cosas que yo le contaba de mí y que él las tomara en cuenta cuando compraba algún regalo para mí.

Recordé que solo necesité mencionar una vez que odiaba los dátiles y él hizo que el hotel modificara un postre solo para mí, que recordara que prefería una planta en maceta para cuidar que un ramo de flores que pronto se marchitaran, que me encantaba tomar café después de cenar y que ahora él también había tomado el hábito, cómo me asesoro para poder abrir la tienda, eran cosas pequeñas en las que él se había fijado y las procuraba para hacerme feliz, hablando de la parte romántica. Luego recordé que él me cuidaba mucho, desde el principio fue muy discreto, fue muy claro, siempre usábamos protección cuando pasábamos la noche juntos, me dejó a mi decidir qué método anticonceptivo continuaríamos usando, si quería que cambiáramos hotel frecuentemente o cambiar el día para vernos.

Pero continué llorando porque sabía que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, quería ver amor donde solo había caballerosidad, a Sasuke le convenia mantenerme contenta si quería seguir acostándose conmigo, le convenia mantenernos a salvo de un embarazo no planeado… le convenia mantener las cosas como estaban y yo no podía quejarme porque todo fue muy claro desde el principio, yo no era una mujer para Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre de 39 años que se merecía a una mujer mas distinguida, no a una mujer con una tienda medio fracasada, que asistía a las protestas contra el maltrato de los animales y que nunca usaba tacones y eso me dolió.

Cuando nos conocimos en aquel bar, a la celebración a la que yo no quería ir, despidiendo a una amiga de Ten Ten que se iba de viaje a la que yo no conocía, obligada por mis amigas para poder encontrar un novio. Jamás pensé que aceptar el trago que Sasuke que mando desde su mesa sería el principio de todo esto, que retarme a mi misma esa noche para escabullirme de la fiesta y pasar la noche con Sasuke como una cualquiera terminaría con nosotros dos viéndonos durante tanto tiempo. Creo que ni Sasuke ni yo esperábamos esto, pero deseaba tanto que no terminara, era lo más emocionante que me había pasado, lo más alocado que había hecho, pero todo fue a conciencia, yo misma entre en un embrollo en el que desde el principio supe que saldría lastimada y ahora me dolía no ser esa mujer que Sasuke podría ver como una novia, como una esposa, tal vez había sido muy fácil para Sasuke conquistarme, ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse.

Yo, la seria de la clase, la que no se tomaba de la mano de su novio porque era muy bochornoso, la educada Hinata todos los jueves se revolcaba con un hombre mayor que ella que no quería nada serio. Me sentí mal, odie el sentimiento de decepción que me lleno de repente, sentí que era una mentirosa, que le mentía a todo el mundo y me mentía a mi misma, que mis padres tenían razón, no soy una adolescente que se puede permitir tener aventuras todas las semanas, tenía que pensar en mi futuro, en formar una familia, soñaba con casarme, pero Sasuke nunca hablo si quiera de noviazgo.

Limpiando mis lagrimas con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, me dije que tenía que terminar con esto, o lo terminaba yo o Sasuke me rompería el corazón cuando él me dejara porque pronto se aburriría de mí. Salté sobresaltada en mi cama por el sonido de mi teléfono, había recibido un mensaje de WhatsApp.

Sasuke: Estoy contando las horas para verte mañana. Por favor dime que si llegaras.

Sonreí irónicamente dándome cuenta de que este hombre me tenia comiendo de su mano, por supuesto que si llegaré y terminare todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata POV**

Sali temprano de casa para abrir la tienda a tiempo, Narita, el gato aún se sentía nervioso por las noches y en ocasiones encontraba macetas en el suelo o su comida regada por todos lados por haber tratado de escapar, así que debía limpiar antes de abrir la tienda. Caminaba tomando con cuidado el café que me prepare en casa, camine frente al parque que me quedaba de paso y logre ver a una pareja que caminaba muy deprisa con un niño en medio de ambos, logre reconocer que el niño usaba el uniforme de alguna guardería de la ciudad, me quedé observándolos mientras se alejaban cruzando el parque y me entristeció lo difícil que era imaginar esa escena en mi futuro.

Finalmente llegué a la tienda y después de limpiar y ordenar todo, la tienda estaba abierta. Aunque me esforzaba mucho por promocionar la tienda, aun no lograba sacar el pago del alquiler del local y después de 10 meses trabajando en ello no podía evitar pensar que si todo seguía así tendría que considerar cerrar la tienda. Mientras doblaba la ropa de bebé de lino que tenia en una de las mesas un cliente entro a la tienda.

\- ¡Buenos días! – lo salude con una sonrisa.  
\- Buenos días. – me contesto sin mirarme y buscando algo con la mirada. – Estoy buscando ropa para bebé.  
-Por supuesto, justo estoy ordenando el área para bebés. – le dije mientras me apartaba para que pudiera ver los productos. – Estas son pijamas de lino, es un material muy amigable con la piel del bebé, además es mucho más sustentable que el algodón y esta marca en particular le asegura un producto ético desde el cultivo del lino hasta su manufactura. – le explique mientras él extendía los pijamas para poder observar los diseños.

\- No soy muy bueno escogiendo ropa que no es para mí. – dijo mientras se reía avergonzado. – pero mi novia está embarazada y se que algo como esto le gustara mucho, aunque aún no sabemos si tendremos una niña o niño, creo que este blanco con rayas azules es bastante neutro.

Le sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza, el cliente llevó un pijama, un gorrito de lana y un pepe de silicón. El día continuo y en total recibí 8 clientes, 5 de ellos compraron algún producto así que debería estar contenta con el día, pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, quería ver a Sasuke, pero no quería terminar con lo que teníamos, era como una novela para mí, pero debía ser fuerte, debía poner los pies sobre la tierra, Sasuke y yo no teníamos futuro, aunque deseaba con toda el alma mantenerlo a mi lado.

**Sasuke POV**

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En la aburrida reunión de resultados en la que estaba metido, saco su teléfono y busco en la Galería la única fotografía que tenía de Hinata. Se habían prometido no tomarse fotos, no tomar videos de ningún tipo para que no hubiera evidencias de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, pero ese día, el 14 de febrero fue jueves y Sasuke disfruto mucho verse con Hinata y como no quería olvidar ese día, tomo una fotografía de ella durmiendo en el hotel con las sabanas hasta el cuello y el cabello desordenado.  
\- ¡Sasuke! – escuche que gritaron mi nombre. - ¿Será que merecemos algo de tu tiempo, hermanito? – me pregunto Itachi haciendo ademanes con las manos, pues no, no merecían mi tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada.  
-Lo siento, me distraje un momento. – dije bloqueando mi celular y apoyando mi mandíbula en el dorso de mi mano. Solo necesite ver la pantalla proyectada en la pared para entender que era mi turno de hablar. – Si, como pueden ver en la tabla, cuatro de los cinco negocios del último trimestre cumplieron las metas de resultados, sin embargo el quinto, el de la construcción del edificio habitacional en los límites de la ciudad nos está causando un par de problemas, aunque antes de finalizar su construcción todos los apartamentos habían sido vendidos, el gobierno municipal no está brindando mantenimiento a la salida de aguas residuales que están relativamente cerca del edificio y ahora que estamos en invierno, las aguas están arrastrando mucho desecho y mucha basura que genera mal olor para los habitantes, algunos de ellos han considerado que la empresa mobiliaria no fue honesta al promocionar el edificio…. – continué explicando mientras cambiaba a la siguiente tabla. – en esta tabla muestro las posibles pérdidas en el caso que los habitantes impusieran una demanda y solicitaran el reembolso, de ser así lo más probable es que perdamos la demanda.  
\- ¿Qué nos recomienda el abogado? – pregunto Itachi mientras se rascaba una ceja, él fue el único que no estuvo de acuerdo en construir fuera de la ciudad, pero la mayoría acordamos que sí y acá teníamos el resultado. Admiraba a Itachi, siempre tan práctico, jamás nos reprocharía en cara que nos equivocamos y por eso él era el presidente de la empresa, no yo.  
\- Luego de discutirlo con él, la mejor opción es que nosotros nos hagamos cargo del mantenimiento de esa salida de agua residual, nos costaría un par de miles anuales, pero nos ayudara a mantener la imagen, evitar quejas de los clientes y mañana me reuniré con un representante de la municipalidad para evaluar la posibilidad de que esto funcione como pago de impuestos del edificio. – concluí mientras Itachi asentía con la cabeza, con eso me estaba autorizando a continuar por ese camino.

La reunión de resultados termino a eso de las once de la mañana, era miércoles y estaba totalmente emocionado por mañana, cada vez las semanas me parecían mas largas para ver a Hinata, la hermosa mujer con la que me veía cada jueves.

Ver a Naruto salir de su oficina decaído casi me contagia su estado de ánimo, Naruto era el futuro que probablemente me sucedería a mí, pero yo no quería verlo, todavía necesitaba mucho a Hinata.

-¿Qué hay, Sasuke? – me pregunto sin mayor emoción, yo sabía y comprendía perfectamente por lo que Naruto estaba pasando, pero él nunca siguió mis consejos y aunque siempre terminaría mal, al menos se ahorraría el ridículo.

Naruto solía tener una novia, Ino, una hermosa rubia muchos años menor que él, salieron por algunos meses y todos los amigos de Naruto pensábamos que formalizaría la relación con matrimonio muy pronto, todos conocimos a Ino, hasta su familia, pero hace unas dos semanas Ino termino la relación y Naruto se entero que acababa de comprometerse con otro hombre. Naruto se sintió humillado, se sintió ridículo por pensar que semejante mujer querría algo serio con él. Y me comenzaron a picar las manos al pensar que yo iba en el mismo camino con Hinata.

\- Como siempre, Naruto, la misma reunión de todos los meses. – le dije metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, aguantándome las ganas de decirle palabras de aliento que Naruto consideraría de lástima. - ¿Tu cómo estás?  
\- Igual. – me dijo haciendo una mueca. Como ya casi era hora de almorzar lo invite a comer conmigo.

Fuimos a un restaurante que la recepcionista nos recomendó, no era un lugar muy elegante, pero el menú aparentaba ser bueno. Llegamos con Naruto y tomamos una mesa cerca de la salida. El lugar estaba lleno de plantas, que lo hacían ver poco masculino. Al terminar de comer, ordene un café americano e invite a Naruto a tomar uno, a medio café Naruto comenzó a toser y se mostró muy incómodo.

\- No puede ser, Sasuke. – dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara con rudeza. – No vuelvas a ver hacia atrás, Ino está saliendo del local. Va con él, maldita sea. – me susurro Naruto, aunque él me advirtió no volver a ver, no pude evitar girar todo mi cuerpo, quería conocer quién era el hombre por el cual Ino lo había cambiado.

No debí hacerlo, luego de ver a Ino con su nuevo prometido, algo mucho más importante captó mi atención, la cabellera azul negra de Hinata y su hermoso rostro me descolocaron, nunca nos habíamos visto fuera del hotel, en el día y ahora que la veía tan hermosa me recordaba lo afortunado que era de tenerla para mi todos los jueves. Me volví rápidamente, antes que Naruto me reprendiera por no hacerle caso y comencé a respirar nervioso.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto Naruto - ¿Conoces a ese tipo?  
\- No, en lo absoluto, Naruto, no tengo idea de quien es. – le dije mientras terminaba mi café. - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte regresando el tema hacia él. Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza, quedándose callado.

Cuando regresamos a la oficina nos despedimos y fui al baño para cepillarme los dientes y lavarme las manos. El baño para caballeros estaba solo y me distraje unos minutos viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenia un semblante rudo, el seño entre las cejas estaba bien marcado y en la parte trasera de mi cabeza ya sabía que tenia un par de canas que no tenía intención de ocultar. ¿Qué se suponía que Hinata veía en mí? Ya no era ninguna novedad para ella, pero seguíamos en esto por más de dos años.

Saqué mi teléfono y volví a ver la fotografía que tenia de Hinata, joven, con piel tersa y cabello largo, no combinaba conmigo ahora que me veía en el espejo. Me sentí disgustado, enojado por ser tan diferente a ella, por ser tan formal, tan serio, tan tosco... tan mayor.  
Deseaba que Hinata me quisiera de manera diferente, no solo como el hombre con el que pasa la noche una vez por semana, me encantaría llevarla a cenar, llevarla del brazo mientras caminamos por algún lugar, pero luego recuerdo a Naruto y me siento ridículo de solo pensar que ella me aceptaría de esa manera, lo mejor es no tentar a mi suerte y mantenernos así, con ella a mi lado, aunque solo sea los jueves por la noche.

Llegue a la casa de mis padres, ya que habían regresado de unas vacaciones en Londres y querían reunir a la familia. Cuando ya todos estábamos comiendo el hijo de Itachi comenzó a llorar y su esposa se retiro de la mesa un momento para poder arrullarlo, mi madre se levantó justo atrás de ella para pedirle cargar al bebé y disfrutar lo mayor que pudiera con él.  
Mi madre amaría a Hinata. Quizá la observe demasiado tiempo, porque Itachi me toco el hombro y me pregunto si estaba bien, solo asentí con la cabeza.  
Al terminar la cena mi madre me pidió hablar a solas conmigo, la acompañe al estudio de mi padre y ella cerró la puerta.  
\- Sasuke, mi niño, ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto mientras peinaba mi cabello.  
\- Sí, mamá ¿Por qué lo preguntas?/span/p  
\- Mi corazón de madre me dice que algo no esta bien y quise preguntártelo, te siento muy preocupado por algo, durante la cena, sentí que veías a Itachi con su esposa con mucha melancolía. – me reí antes de contestarle.  
\- No se te escapa nada ¿Verdad? – cruce mis brazos e intente acomodarme en el sofa.  
\- Cuéntame qué te preocupa. Quizá yo pueda darte un consejo. – me dijo acariciando el brazo que quedaba más próximo a ella. No sabía si debía contarle a mi madre mi relación con Hinata, podría intentar corregirme o reprenderme y ya tenía suficiente con mis propios pensamientos, pero también podía ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas.  
\- Bien mamá, te lo contaré, pero debes prometerme que no vas a juzgarme. – pude ver en ella una expresión de preocupación, así que antes que su imaginación comenzara a trabajar, hable: - Hay una mujer… que me gusta mucho, pero… – con mucha alegría mi mamá me interrumpió:  
\- ¡Qué emoción! ¿La conozco? ¿Es de la universidad o el trabajo? – dijo dando aplausos con las manos. La detuve.  
\- No mamá, espera. – le baje los ánimos tomando sus manos entre las mías. – Soy mayor, mucho mayor que ella.

\- ¿Y por qué eso es un problema? – me preguntó indignada - ¿Sabes cuántos años hay entre tu papá y yo?  
\- Sí, mamá, pero esos eran otros tiempos y eso no es todo. – me pase la mano por el pelo, nervioso por contarle, nunca lo había contado a nadie y solo decirlo en voz alta me hacía sentir que no era mi vida la que estaba a punto de contar.– Verás, nos conocimos hace algunos años, en un bar. Es hermosa, mamá. Así que mis amigos me convencieron de enviarle un trago como algo para coquetear con ella, yo que se. Esperaba que ella lo rechazara, pero no, lo acepto y me envió un mensaje con el mesero, me dijo que me agradecía, pero que no bebía alcohol, que si quería hablar con ella tenia que enviarle otra cosa. – comencé a reír recordando lo entretenida que sentí esa conversación, era la primera vez que intentaba ligar con una mujer en un bar y definitivamente la primera que parecía tener una oportunidad.

\- Sasuke no puedo creer que tuvieras el valor de hacer algo como eso, no es propio de ti.– dijo mi mamá sorprendida e interesada con la historia.  
\- Con ella, mamá, nada el propio de mí. – le conteste sin mirarla porque aún seguía recordando esa noche. – Creo que ella no lo esperaba, pero esta vez yo le lleve otra bebida, no recuerdo qué era, se sorprendió tanto de verme, se sonrojo como nunca he visto a una mujer sonrojarse. Le pedí su numero y ella me lo dio. Nos enviamos mensajes en el bar, aunque estábamos a unos metros de distancia. – mi mamá tenia apoyada su cara en ambas manos como una mujer que está viendo una película romántica. - al final, le pregunte si quería venir conmigo a un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos. Mamá jamás imaginé que ella aceptara, no se si fueron los tragos que llevaba encima, pero pude convencerla. Pasamos la noche juntos en un hotel cerca de la zona. Era su primera vez.  
-¡No puede ser! – me dijo mi mamá sorprendida, cubriendo su boca con las manos. Yo reí por su asombro.  
\- Yo también no podía creerlo, mamá. No pude dejar de pensar en ella, unos días después la llame para decirle que me gustaría verla de nuevo, pero no estaba interesado en tener una relación formal, estaba comenzando a trabajar en la empresa así que solo quería algo que me distrajera del trabajo. – mi madre frunció en ceño, desaprobándome. – Sí, mamá, lo sé, no era lo correcto. Pero ella aceptó y aun seguimos viéndonos cada jueves en el mismo hotel. – termine mientras me recostaba en el sofá.  
\- ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez por qué acepto esta especie de… trato?  
\- No, nunca lo he hecho. – contesté con un suspiro. – Creo que tengo miedo de saber la respuesta, o si la respuesta ha cambiado a lo largo del tiempo. El problema mamá, es que ya no quiero seguir así, yo la quiero, de verdad lo hago, pero tengo temor que, si intento ir más allá, todo termine, que ella no me quiera de esta forma.  
\- Mi Sasuke, menosprecias tu valía… ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que yo pienso? – me dijo con una sonrisa. – Si yo fuera ella y me viera con tu papá por tanto tiempo, definitivamente ya tendría muchos sentimientos por él, a las mujeres nos resulta muy difícil separar la atracción física de los sentimientos, mi amor, es inevitable. Apostaría que ella está enamorada de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo. No tengas miedo, Sasuke, imagina todo lo que puedes ganar con ella, si solo te arriesgas un poquito.

\- Gracias, mamá, necesitaba escuchar algo como eso. – le dije mientras suspiraba derrotado, más para cerrar la conversación que convencido, mi mamá lo hacía ver todo tan fácil.  
\- Espero conocerla pronto. – me dijo mientras se levantaba y me dejaba solo en el estudio. Después de reflexionar lo que ella me dijo, le envié un mensaje a Hinata, era impensable no verla mañana.

Hinata: Allí estaré.

Esta bien, me dije a mi mismo, eso no parecía una mujer enamorada, pero nunca había existido romanticismo ni palabras cursis entre nosotros, pero no pude evitar que un extraño sentimiento apareciera en mi, era como si ya supiera que Hinata estaba muy cerca de dejarme.


End file.
